The present invention relates generally to ultrasound imaging systems, and, more particularly, to a sub-beamforming apparatus for use in a portable ultrasound imaging system having a one-dimensional transducer array.
Ultrasound imaging systems have been available for quite some time and are commonly used in nondestructive testing and medical applications. Medical ultrasound imaging allows the internal structure of the human body to be viewed non-invasively in real time. Preferably, the imaging system is capable of three-dimensional imaging, thereby allowing a user the ability to easily view and diagnose complex organs, such as the heart and valves. Such an ultrasound imaging system is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,032, issued on Jan. 11, 2000 to Savord (hereafter the ""032 patent), the text of which is incorporated into this document by reference. The ""032 patent is directed generally to a two-dimensional ultrasound imaging method and apparatus that employs a beamforming technique that includes the formation of sub-beamformer signals. The ""032 patent uses the sub-beamforming methodology on a two-dimensional transducer array to reduce the cost, size and power of the imaging system and to achieve a practical three-dimensional ultrasound imager. The ""032 patent, however, only takes into account two-dimensional transducer arrays. With ever increasing pressure to reduce the size, power and cost of all medical ultrasound imaging systems, one-dimensional transducer arrays can also benefit from using sub-beamformers in the array. Two-dimensional imaging using one-dimensional transducer arrays can also benefit by requiring fewer interconnects between the probe assembly and the processor, and by reducing the size and power requirements of the imaging system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable or hand-held ultrasound imaging system that uses sub-beamforming techniques and that uses a one-dimensional transducer array.
The invention provides a portable ultrasound imaging system that uses sub-beamforming techniques and a one-dimensional transducer array.
In architecture, the present invention may be conceptualized as an ultrasound imaging apparatus including a one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array, comprising a one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array including a plurality of transducer elements divided into a plurality of subarrays, and receive circuitry coupled to the one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array, the receive circuitry including a sub-beamformer configured to receive ultrasonic energy from the plurality of transducer elements and develop a plurality of delayed subarray signals corresponding to the plurality of subarrays.
The present invention may also be conceptualized as a method for sub-beamforming in a portable ultrasound imaging apparatus including a one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array, the method comprising the steps of dividing a one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array including a plurality of transducer elements into a plurality of subarrays, receiving, in receive circuitry coupled to the one-dimensional ultrasonic transducer array, ultrasonic energy from the plurality of transducer elements, and developing a plurality of delayed subarray signals corresponding to the plurality of subarrays.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.